Protect The Future!
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Based on Episode 190 From the Fairy Tail 2014 Season :3 If you haven't read the manga or watched the episode yet, don't read! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

This is based on Episode 190, if you don't want to get soiled, don't read ;)

Hope you enjoy:*

–-

_**Protect the Future!**_

Everything happened in the blinking of an eye. How the soldiers disappeared in the shadows, how Future Rogue appeared and how Future Lucy got killed by him.

He came into the hall, explained who he was, what he wanted and that someone would get in the way of protecting the future. But who was it anyway? The group at first stood there, listening to his explanations, trying to understand that there was another way to use Eclipse. Eclipse Two.

And then it began. F!Rogue always said that fate decides everything and someone would defiantly open the door no matter what. The reason why he came, to kill that person. It couldn't be changed. And when Natsu asked who it was, who would led humanity into despair, he answered, and no one thought that their saving mission turned out that way.

''It's you, Lucy Heartfilia!'' A shadow sword was formed in his hands and he shot it straight at Lucy. All were to shocked to do a thing, it surprised them all. It was all to much to comprehend what exactly just happened. ''Lucy!'' Natsu turned around seeing the shadow passing him. He tried to reach it, tried to stop it somehow. But he was a second to late and actually only grabbed shadow, the sword following it's way directly to Lucy.

And then they heard a loud gasp and someone coughing, probably blood. When they turned around their eyes widened in shock, Wendy trembling in horror. The body falling to the ground was not Lucy's body. It was the body from her future-self. And it hurt. It felt like something pierced through Natsu's heart as well.

He didn't protect her. He _couldn't _protect her. And her own self protected her. Lucy fell onto her knees next to herself. Happy already with tears in his eyes running to the body lying on the ground, clearing herself from the accusations from Future Rogue. ''I never... closed the door.''

Lucy also trying to hold back her tears spoke. ''I know! I would never do that!'' She laid there in her own arms, her body getting colder, the pain slowly easing. ''Why did you protect me?'' Future Lucy knew that her past self would be confused by her actions but what role did it play. ''If you die, I would die anyway... It is strange... to die in your own arms...'' Lucy shook her head. ''It is strange for me, too! So don't die!''

Natsu stood there trying to control his anger, which slowly rose inside of his body. He heard Happy sob and almost shouting. ''Lucy! No you can't die!'' Future Lucy patted his head. ''I am not from this time, the Lucy from this time will live on with her friends. So don't be sad...'' Happy shook his head, shaking and crying till no end. ''Lucy is Lucy, no matter what! You are Lucy, our friend, of course I am sad!''

Future Lucy smiled warmly it him before she looked back up at her own self. ''Hey... Show me your guild mark.'' Lucy was a bit confused but held her hand with the pink emblem up. Tenderly future Lucy let her finger slip over it. Tears running down her face. ''You... Your right hand...'' Lucy couldn't believe it. Her future self has lost her arm in some battle in the future.

It tore her apart to know that. And it tore him apart as well. He remembered how proud she was when she showed him her hand after receiving the mark. He bit his lip trying to suppress the sound he would make if this would go on. A sound remembering of anger, hatred, disappointment... Also over his future self for not protecting her better. But the most of all he wanted to tear apart Future Rogue for what he had done to her.

Natsu knew very well that it was just a matter of time until he would charge at him and fight him till he would go down.

Natsu felt foreign in his body. Something took control over him and he couldn't quite change it. And he actually didn't wanted to change it. He was scared at first of the feeling but then he let it in.

It was to much for him to take, after some more discussions between Lucy and Future Rogue he started with this shit of the unchanging fate again. And it pissed Natsu off.

Future Rogue prepared for another attack, already reaching out his hand. ''I'll burn your fate away!'' Natsu's fire engulfed his whole body, the thunder already appearing, unnoticed by himself. It was a strange feeling. He never felt so enraged before and he only wanted Future Rogue to disappear.

Natsu punched him hard, sending him flying backwards. ''I won't let anyone take away Lucy's future!''

He remembered her words. The words he also told her, which he promised her he would do. And he would keep that promise. He would protect the future, _her _future. He would fight for that no matter what, and he wouldn't stop.

''I promise.''

–-

A bit short, but I just wanted to rewrite the scene:3  
I think it was a really touching scene, also I was crying :P  
I'm thinking about adding a second chapter, I also wrote it but I have to change a few things. I read the manga and the next chapter really got my mind go wild xD So I hope the next episode will be as well, very good :3

So I'm thinking about taking the second chapter I wrote or wait till next week and rewrite the scene again xD Hmmmm maybe I will do both^^

Let's see ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Based on Manga Chapter 324, 325/Epsiode 190, 191

So this is still a bit from the first chapter, not so in detail like it but I still kept it with it ;D

–-

''Lucy!'' Nastu turned around but then everything what happened was like slow-motion. Right in front of his eyes, Lucy was going to be stabbed but Future Lucy shielded her. She fell to the ground and coughed blood. Lucy was fast on the ground, kneeling next to her. She was shocked, just like the rest of the group.

Happy ran over to her and repeated all over again that Lucy died. _Lucy... died... _Natsu was at the edge of despair. He knew that they met Future Lucy and that she warned them about the Dragons. And now? She died, trying to protect the Lucy from this time. His Lucy. Future Lucy was dying in Lucy's arms and it pained him to see both, his best friend and at the same time the other Lucy who is his best friend, too in some way, crying.

When Future Lucy wanted to see Lucy's guild mark he couldn't hold back his tears when he recognized what happened to her right arm. Memories came back, how proud Lucy showed him her guild mark on her right hand. She was the same. The same person he met and took with him to Fairy Tail. The same person who always went on adventures with him.

In his absence he didn't recognized that Future Lucy already took her last breath with the words 'Protect the future.' Rogue started to say something again and only the sound of his voice pissed Natsu even more of. He was serious, he really intend to kill Lucy. She argued with him, why he was here... She was so angry and scared at the same time.

When Rogue created another shadow sword Natsu couldn't handle his anger anymore and made a movement so fast no one could follow him and punched Rogue directly in the face. Unaware of that he used lighting during his attack as well. ''Lucy, get away from here!''

The words just came out. Everything what happened, happened like an automatism. He needed to protect her and his body just reacted to his feelings. Lucy on the other side didn't thought about running away. Before she could argue Loki pulled her with him running down the hallway, followed by Wendy, Charla and Happy. However Rogue didn't thought about letting her go, from his point of view, Lucy was the one who brought chaos over the world. ''I won't let you!''

A shadow wall appeared out of nowhere separating Lucy from the rest. Of course she was scared of dying, especially now after seeing how serious Rogue was. But right now she could care less about herself. Her Future self just died in her arms and she was still tensed from the shock. Before Rogue could reach her, Natsu was fast on punching Rogue again and forcing him back more than a few meters.

Natsu didn't turned around but he knew his friend stared at him in shock. Lucy never saw him fighting like this ever before. He was completely different. When he was fighting he always acted other than he normally did but right now he was so serious, Lucy never thought he could be. ''Just... stay here, okay?'' Now his head turned a bit and he saw her eyes from the corner of his ones. She trembled and her eyes were filled with tears, but she nodded.

Rogue approached the two again. ''I don't care if I have to kill you to kill her! You're gonna die either way, so history won't change!'' Natsu took a step back and inflamed his whole body, at the same time lighting surrounded him. ''You stole something precious to me, in front of my eyes!'' Lucy shivering by the words. Natsu ran towards Rogue and tackled him to the ground with a single punch that was followed by a kick in the side. ''I won't let you do it again!''

Lucy felt the among of power around Natsu. He was a lot stronger than usual. His movements, his attacks, everything was different. None of Rogue's attacks hit Natsu but for that every single attack he did hit Rogue pretty hard. He was already panting and coughing but Natsu didn't showed the littlest hint of exhaustion. The next hit from Natsu was fatal and from Rogue's side dropped blood, running down his leg. A lot of blood.

After a few seconds he already stood in a puddle of blood. Then Natsu kicked him again, giving Rogue not the chance to defend himself. Why would he? He killed one of his closest friends. Lucy first watched in silence but after a few minutes of this one-sided battle she couldn't stand it any longer. Rogue already lay unconsciousness on the ground, drowning in his own blood.

Natsu would kill him if he would continue, and that is something Lucy didn't wanted to see. ''Natsu!'' Her voice cracked and she knew he didn't heard her when he didn't payed even a look in her direction. She was already running when she shouted with all her might and be. ''Natsu! Stop it!'' His head turned in her direction and the only thing he saw was a crying Lucy with shock and fear written all over her face.

''Please, Natsu... You don't have to...'' But her sentence broke when a shadow appeared in front of her ready to devour her if there wouldn't have been the fire which burned it from behind. The celestial mage heard a loud moan from Rogue when Natsu knocked him out completely after he destroyed the shadows. Then there was silence.

Natsu remained standing in front of Rogue with his back turned to Lucy. She hadn't seen his eyes for a longer time now, since her other self died. He turned around after she called out for him but from the distance she couldn't read his emotions. Her body couldn't move and everything she did was stare at his back, hoping that he would turn around, or at least say something.

She heard a deep breath and then he turned around. Looking directly into her eyes. And he was... crying. Waterfalls running down his cheeks and his eyes were slightly red. The fire around him disappeared and he dropped to his knees, making Lucy rush to him and catch him before he would hit the ground completely. She held him close to her, his head on her shoulder, her arms around his neck. ''Natsu...''

She wanted to say something but couldn't when she felt his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer. He was so careful during that action, like he could hurt her or she would break when he hugged her too tightly. He buried his head deeper in her hair inhaling her scent, trying so desperately to feel her, to know that she was there, alive.

During his fight his only fought was her being alright. He was in a complete absence. He didn't heard her voice when she was calling for him, he didn't felt her presence when she caught him. Even now he wasn't sure that it was real. His mouth opened on it's own and his hot breath send shivers over her skin. ''You okay?'' It was a whisper nothing more. She leaned her head a bit against his. ''Yeah... How about you?'' Not bothering to answer her question he just said the next thing he needed to say.

''That's good... Lucy?'' ''Mmm.'' The Dragon-Slayer relaxed a bit and breathed the words against her neck. ''I'm sorry.'' She tensed when he pulled away, but just a bit, and looked deep into her eyes. ''Wh...'' ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. You had to suffer because I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry. I should have...'' The next action happened without her realizing it.

She pulled his face as close as possible. Their noses already touched. And even if he was a bit dense sometimes he blushed from the close contact he had to his partner right now. ''You don't have to be. I'm alive, thanks to you. And my future self didn't died because you didn't protect me. But I'm here right now, breathing. I'm gonna live because my other self sacrificed so I could do. I'm not gonna die. I won't leave any of you. I'm gonna stay and I'm gonna live for my future self. Okay? So you don't have to...''

She was already pulled back against his chest and he heightened his grip around her even more. Natsu rested his head on her's, stroking her hair carefully. ''You promise me?'' Lucy smiled and nodded. ''And you keep it?'' ''You know I can't break it.'' Now he smiled and that made her happy. They stayed a bit longer like that. Lucy was exhausted, worn out, she had been running the whole time and she cried to much to stay awake. She relaxed in his arms until she eventually fell asleep.

Natsu felt her steady breathing against his chest and how her hands loosened their grip on his scarf. Her lips formed a little smile just like his did. ''You weirdo... How can you fall asleep at a time like this?'' He lifted her up and made his way to the shadow wall which slowly disappeared after he knocked out Rogue. One last time he looked at the dead body of future Lucy, smiling warmly when he felt his Lucy snuggle a bit against his chest. ''I promise, we will meet again.''

He met up with the rest, explaining that Lucy was alright and then they made their way to the door.

–-

I know, Lucy's often falling asleep in Natsu's arms:3

I can't quite change that, because I just love the relationship between them. If anyone has got a problem with that, don't read my stories :P

But I still want to thank everyone, for reading this and also my other stories ;*


End file.
